Jeffree StarJayy Von Monroe SLASH
by ShikisaiMoments
Summary: sorry about the strange categorizing, i only picked web shows because Jeffree is an e-celebrity...so yeah, i've never seen any Jayy Von Monroe and Jeffree Star fanfics. k so this has like, really bad gay sex in it. just sayin ;D


'Come on you fuckin' cunts! Dance! Dance!' Jeffree yelled into his pink microphone, making the audience in front of the small stage shriek and jump and push each other around like crazy. I watched him dance around the stage for the best part of an hour, ignoring Dahvies snide remarks about him and his _constan_**t** pisstaking. Dahvie had never really liked Jeffree, but I thought he was a total _god_. I mean, he let us, a small band that no one had really heard of, onto his tour and had (I hoped) helped us win over a lot of fans with our music. If Dahvie couldn't appreciate that, then that was his problem.

Nearing the end of the show, Jeffree dragged his blond friend on, and they sang together for the last two songs before tottering offstage with their arms linked. I felt a stab of jealousy, but plastered on a smile when they both came towards me. Dahvie was long gone, off with some girl. Jeffree smiled at me.  
'Hey, you did real good tonight? Those boys down there were _screaming_ for your dick.' he said. The blond boy smiled too but he seemed a little fake, like he didn't really know who I was. I half-shrugged. 'All of them were screaming for _you_, man. Are you meeting them outside?' I asked. Jeffree nodded. 'You come along too, they're gonna want to meet you too. You can bring, um…Dahvie too.'  
'If I can find him, I don't know where the fuck he went, I think he's in his car with a fan or some shit. I'll call him, hang on…' I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. The blond boy nodded. 'See you outside then, uh…'  
'Jayy.'  
'Yeah, see you.'  
They walked off, leaving me standing alone with my phone in my hand. I flipped off the blond boys back and watched Jeffree walk away, flicking his hair out of his face. He was so skinny it was unbelievable.  
Anyway, I got Dahvies answerphone and left him a nice message.

'Get the fuck back here you shithead, we got fans to meet.'

When Dahvie didn't come back, I sighed and went backstage to find Jeffree and the fans. He was hanging out of a small window in the back of the venue, blowing kisses down to the small gathering of fans waiting by the doors below. I heard him say 'What the fuck are you doing here with brown hair? Get some fucking pink in it!' before slamming the window shut and turning to grin at me. 'They fucking love it. Come on, let's go get Daniel and go meet them.' he said, walking back down the corridor that I just came down. I followed him til he stopped at a black door with a piece of paper that said 'Daniel Oxford' on it. He knocked twice and let himself in. 'Come on, there's people outside!' he shouted. I waited by the door until Daniel decided he was naked enough to go out and meet Jeffrees fans. I glared at him as he and Jeffree walked back up the corridor. Why the _fuck_ was he here? He didn't do anything, just sang a few lines and grinded against Jeffree on the stage.

They were swamped when we went outside. It was summer, really warm, so most of them had taken off their jackets and were showing off their J* shirts and shit. About half of them came up to me and asked me to autograph their shirts and one girl, her tits, and I grinned and chatted and laughed with them all like we were all high school kids. One boy, almost as tall as me, asked where Dahvie was.  
'He's, uh…sick….food poisoning.'  
After about half an hour the fans left and we went back inside. Jeffree was carrying a tub of cupcakes, pink ones with little icing razorblades sticking out of them. Daniel was trying to take one but Jeffree kept slapping his hand away. 'Fuck off, get your own fan cakes. These were_ made_ for me.' he laughed. He showed them to me proudly. 'Someone actually made me cakes, what a sweetie.' he said, taking one and licking the icing off. Daniel went to his room and Jeffree and I went downstairs to ours. He offered me a cupcake when Daniel was out of earshot. 'Here, take one as a thank you for coming this tour. We're going for drinks after, come with us.' he said kindly. I smiled and nodded, licking icing off my lips.

When Dahvie eventually answered his phone, I told him to meet us at the Gold-digger Bar near the venue. He was obviously already smashed, but I'm pretty sure that he vaguely understood what I was saying. If not, then I'd have to go round LA looking in all the garbage dumpsters until I found him.  
In the cab to the club, Jeffree and Daniel were already a bit drunk, and yelled at all the people we passed on the roads. When I paid the guy with the money they'd given me I gave him an apologetic look. He half grinned like he was used to it and drove off, looking glad to be rid of us.

The club was very dark but with neon strip lighting and neon flashing lights on the DJ decks and neon everything. Just before going in, Daniel and Jeffree shook hands. 'I'm fucking winning tonight.' Daniel said, glancing round. Jeffree laughed mockingly. 'You think you're gonna win when your hair looks like some bird shit on it? Good fucking luck!' he giggled, and darted off into the club. Daniel followed him and I went straight to the bar, where I drank until I felt confident enough to dance. I caught glances of Jeffree making out with what seemed like four different guys, and like one glimpse of Daniel, but there were so many thin topless boys with bleach blond hair and tanned skin that it was hard to recognize him. I didn't want to notice him anyway.

I felt myself getting soberer and went back up to the bar to top up my drink. I watched all the boys grinding against other boys and all the girls touching the other girls, until someone grabbed my shoulders and make me spill my drink over my lap. There was a shriek of laughter. 'Oh my god, sorry Jayy! Here, let me help you…' Jeffree laughed, grabbing a handful of napkins from the bar. I felt my face burn red as he rubbed the crotch of my pants. 'It's not coming out, we need water!' he grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the bathroom, stumbling slightly in his heels.  
In the bathroom, he wetted some toilet paper and let me rub at the stain until it was just a pale patch on my thigh, but he stayed where he was, leaning against the sinks.  
'What's up with you and Daniel?' I asked. Jeffree laughed. 'Oh, whenever we go out after a show we have a competition to see who can get with the most boys.' he said. 'I always win, I don't know why he even tries.'. I smiled, kinda freaked out that he was so loose. Jeffree saw my expression and waved his hand. 'Oh, not sex. How many numbers we can get. I'm not a slut.' he said. He looked me up and down and raised a perfectly drawn-on eyebrow. 'You wanna see if my tongue can get that stain out?' he said quickly.  
'What?'  
'Come here.' he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into one of the small cubicles, locking the door and pushing me against the side. He kissed me, having to bend his head because his heels made him so much taller than me, soft at first, but soon coaxing my mouth open (the little coaxing that needed to be done) and bit my lip and smiled at the quiet groan that escaped from my mouth. I wrapped my arms round his neck and pulled him closer to me, pushing my leg between his. His palm rubbed against the wet patch on my pants, his fingers fumbling at my belt and my flies until my pants had slid down to my thighs. He slid his hand under the waistband of my underwear, touching and feeling my already semi-hard dick until it stretched my underwear and made me squirm. I broke away from him for breath. 'What about you?' I gasped. 'I'm already there, baby…wait…' he said, pulled his short silver dress up and his underwear down. I was kinda not surprised to see the g string round his ankles. How the fuck I didn't notice that he had a boner was beyond me, but I didn't have much time to think about it because he'd fallen to his knees and had my dick in his mouth before I could so much as touch him. My hips bucked towards him, my moans getting louder no matter how hard I tried to stifle them, but he didn't struggle against my fingers in his hair or tell me to shut up or anything, just laughed and used his teeth more.  
'J-Jeffree…I'm gonna cum…!' I stammered, pushing his head away. He stood up again, wiping his lips, and kissed me harder, fiercer than anything.  
'Is it your turn now?' I murmured in his ear, kissing his tattooed neck. I bit the soft skin at the front to leave a bruise. Jeffree shook his head. 'No baby, I…ah, don't…don't use your fingers…' he stuttered in between groans, pushing my hands away. I kissed him and he turned round so his front was pressed against the cubicle wall and pulled his dress off, touching his back, and his ass, kissing the back of his neck until he pushed his ass back towards me. 'Quit fucking around…' he hissed. I laughed softly and, still kissing his neck, bucked my hips forward, pushing the head of my dick into his ass. He gasped. 'Shit, you're big.' he said, clenching his fist as I managed to slide half my dick inside him at once. I reached round to his crotch and jacked him off at the same time I was fucking him.  
'God damn, you have the tightest ass ever.'  
I couldn't stop touching him, is hair, his chest, his stomach, feeling all the curves and bones that jutted out of his thin body. I pushed the tip of my finger under his foreskin, stretching it, making him moan louder and push my hand away feebly. Pre-cum dripped over my hand, but that was just like a natural fucking lube or something because he seemed to like it more when I touched him with it all over my hands. I moved back and pushed his back down so that he was half bent over and fucked him harder and made him spread his legs more. I could feel the tingling in my balls now, the soft ache in my abdomen that made me go faster and harder. Jeffrees moans echoed round the small bathroom. His hips jerked and he gasped, pushing his ass back into me, and cum spurted over my hand and his stomach. I thrust into him a couple more times and groaned loudly too, the orgasm ripping through my body like nothing before. Jeffree hissed. 'That fucking burns, Jayy.'.  
I pulled out of him and leant back against the opposite wall, watching Jeffree straighten up and use the scratchy toilet paper to wipe the cum that had leaked out of him. He turned round to face me and, both of our faces flushed, we burst out laughing.

Getting back to the bus at about half-four in the morning, Dahvie was lying passed out on his bunk. There was a note on the pillow next to him. I smacked his forehead and he jumped, sitting up so quickly that he hit his head on the cupboard next to his bunk. 'What the fuck Jayy?' he croaked. I hit him again. 'Where the fuck where you all night? I've been up waiting for you.' I asked in mock anger. Dahvie looked up at me. He only had one of his contacts in so he looked like a midget Marilyn Manson. 'I've been here for hours.' he said. I shook my head. 'I was asleep and you woke me up when you came in like 10 minutes ago, shouting about some girl and waving that around.' I said, pointing to the note. Dahvie looked round and picked up the note before scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin. 'So you didn't go drinking with Jeffree?' he asked. I shook my head. 'So you didn't get laid tonight? Man, you gotta get some soon or you're gonna forget how to do it.' he said. I turned away, smiling.

'No Dahvie, I didn't get laid tonight.'


End file.
